Troodon
|-|Troodon= 262x262px |diet = Omnivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = Survive 5 days as omnivore |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = The Troodon is one of the smallest dinosaurs in the game. |height = 3 FT |length = 6 FT |weight = 50 LBS}} In real life Troodon was a small, carnivorous (Possibly omnivorous) Theropod that lived in Cretaceous North America and is believed to be one of the most intelligent dinosaurs to exist. It is also believed that it was feathered. It existed as one of the last non-avian dinosaurs on Earth, surviving until the Cretaceous–Paleogene (K–Pg) extinction event. Some paleontologists believes that some troodon had poison in their mouths and paralysis thief prey In Dinosaur Simulator In-game, Troodon is one of the few badge obtainable dinosaurs, unlocked by surviving five days as another omnivore (Typically the Ornithomimus.) It has very decent health and damage for its tiny size. Many carnivorous babies think they have an easy first prey in the Troodon, only to quickly become the Troodon's dinner. In patch 5.5.0, Troodon gained the ability to climb trees. This, in addition to the omnivorous diet of the Troodon, made it arguably one of the easiest dinosaurs to survive with. However, the Troodon can currently not climb trees because of a glitch. |-|Classic Troodon= 262x262px |diet = Omnivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = Classic GamePass |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = The Troodon is one of the smallest dinosaurs in the game. |height = 3 FT |length = 6 FT |weight = 50 LBS}} The original model for the Troodon. |-|Yutashu= 262x262px |diet = Omnivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = Obtainable via code |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = The Troodon is one of the smallest dinosaurs in the game. |height = 3 FT |length = 6 FT |weight = 50 LBS}} Note: If you know this creature's code, keep it to yourself. Chicken does not want this code to be spread, and if you leak the code anywhere on this Wikia you will be banned. Yutashu was a skin added in the Black Friday of 2017. It has way improved animations compared to the Classic Troodon. It is also armed with it's own unique roars. The Yutashu unlike the normal skin of the Troodon is able to grab and carry quite a selection of slightly bigger small dinosaurs despite it's small size. A few examples are the baby Giganotosaurus, baby Baryonyx, and even a juvenile Yutashu. It's the fetal stage of the Bao Long species, which includes the dev dino Rekkusu, therefore why many call it Mini Rekkusu Trivia Yutashu was originally a Carnivore when it came out. In the following update, however, it was made into an Omnivore. This made it easier for it to live as it was hard for it to find killable prey by itself. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Omnivores Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins